


Breaking Down

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: Destiel One-shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Continuation of my last one-shot Make It Right but can be read as a stand-alone fic} </p>
<p>Dean and Cas fight and needless to say, it most certainly does not end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make It Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144758) by [beware_of_fangirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling). 



> This is a continuation of my last one-shot 'Make It Right'. Here you can see the fight that tore Dean and Castiel apart.

Dean threw the motel door open. It slammed against the wall from the force. Castiel followed the furious hunter into their room and calmly shut the door behind him as Dean paced around the room, muttering to himself with various curses dotting his angry statements.

"Dean," Castiel started, but his boyfriend payed him no mind. "Dean, listen to me. Will you please just calm down?"

Dean swirled around o face him, his face red and his eyes brewing a storm. " _Calm down?!_  I'm not going to calm down! You almost got killed! You always do that!"

"Do what, save your life? Why yes, apparently I always have to do that." Castiel was getting annoyed now. Dean was being so unreasonable. The hunter was about to get ambushed5 by a demon, but Castiel jumped infront of him and took the stab himself. As usual when this sort of thing happened, Dean flew off the handle with worry. Castiel was healed instantly, the wound had felt similar to a pinch in his chest, but Dean was still a nervous wreck. So, the hunter did the thing he knew how to do best; he filtered any emotions that could make him vulnerable into anger.

"You didn't have to do that!"

Castiel knew he should keep his cool, calm Dean down with sweet phrases and reassurance that he was still there, that he wasn't going to leave, just as he always did when this sort of thing happens, but damnit, he was tired of being the sensible one.

"I wouldn't if you were more carefull!"

" _Me?!_  This is coming from the guy who would literally throw himself infront of a knife, or a gun, or something!"

"I only do that when you are reckless enough to get yourself almost-killed!"

This sort of fighting continued on for hours. Sam was smart enough to not come in, staying in his room down the hall all night.

Somehow the fight escalated into something so much bigger than there encounter from that night.

"Who  _would_  trust you after what you did with Naomi!"

And worse:

"I'm not the one who worked with Crowley!"

"You might want to rethink that statement, Mr. Demon!"

But that wasn't what ended the fight. The epicenter was when Dean yelled:

"Why do you think I asked you to leave after you fell! You're nothing to me without your powers!"

Castiel stumbled back with force of Dean's words. His face went from smite-like fury to disbelieving hurt in the matter of a second. Dean slammed his mouth shut, unable to comprehend what he had said. All of the anger washed out of him and was replaced with pure, unadultured greif.

"Cas... I'm so sorry." Dean tried to move closer to him, but the angel shakily stepped backwards with wide eyes.

"Cas-"

The angel was gone and Dean's words shattered on the ground. He crumpled up and pressed the heels of his palms to this eyes to try to stop crying, but it was no use.

_How did they get there?_

>>>>><<<<<

Sam pushed his way into the crowded bar until he got to the counter. Dean was sitting there, three empty beers on the counter and another in his hand. He was clearly drunk off his ass. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sammy! Glad you came down!" Dean's eyes were glazed and his speech was slightly slurred. He swayed in his seat when he spun around to look at Sam. 

The younger Winchester grabbed the arm of a passing bartender. "Do you know how much he's had to drink?"

The yound man shrugged. "Just what you see on the table, and a couple shots."

"He's cut off," Sam instructed before the tender rolled his eyes and continued on to the other end of the bar. Sam turned to face his brother, who had finished the fourth beer and was slumped over the counter. "Come on, Dean. Let's get you back to the motel."

Sam tried to support Dean in standing up but he pushed away. "I don't want to go back. Cas isn't there!"

Sam sighed and ran his hands over his face. "No, he's not, but he's not here either, so let's go!"

"I'm not leaving, Sam. Piss off." Dean was reaching the point in his drunk-ness where he was getting angry.  _Why couldn't Sam just go? Cas would find Dean. He always did._  Dean tried to start walking away, but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Dean-" 

 The older Winchester whirled and punched Sam in the face, causing them both to stumble back a bit. 

Sam glared at Dean as he covered his nose. "Fine. Stay. But Cas isn't coimg back." Sam didn't care if his words hurt, Dean was being an asshole. "Get yourself back. I'm outta here."

Sam left the bar, but Dean barely registered the fact. All he knew was that there was a hot brunette eyeing him from down the bar, and her eyes were blue.

>>>>><<<<<

It was still dark out when Dean woke up. The brunette was still there, sleeping peacefully next to him, but it seemed that Dean wasn't overly drunk in his sleep, as there was not one centemeter of his body that wasn't at least an inch away from her. He could faintly remeber their encounter. How here hair was too long and too slick. How her chin had no stubble. How her voice was too high-pitched and light. 

How she was just unmistakably and irreverably  _not Cas._  

He sat up and pulled on his pair of black briefs from the previous night. A soft knock came to the door. Dean stood up to get it. It was most likely Sam, who was probably going to kill him. Dean still remembered the right-hook he delivered the previous night.

The door swung open and Dean was met with the face he had not been able to get his mind off. 

"Cas," he choaked out through a throat closed with emotion.  

"Hello, Dean," the angel replied with a cautious smile. 

Dean reeled him into his arms, holding him close with the sole purpose of never letting him go. "I've missed you so much, Cas. I'm so sorry. I'm so sor-"

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, running on hand up and down his back by the shoulder-blades. "Shh, Dean, it's fine. I'm sorry too."

"I was such an ass to you. I never should have said those things." Dean pulled his head from where he had nested it in Castiel's neck to look him in the eye. "I didn't man any of it. You know that right?" 

Cas nodded, about to reassure Dean again and apoligize for what he said, but unfortunately dean pulling his head back allowed Cas to see into the room. More specifically, the girl on the bed.

He stepped out of Dean's arms, dodging the panicked attempts to bring him back. "Who is that? Did you sleep with her?"

Dean sighed. There was no point in hiding it. "Yes, I'm sorry but-"

"You cheated on me?!"

Dean stopped. "Wait, what? We broke up!"

Cas looked at him incredulously. "I'm sorry, did I miss that?"

"You left! You were gone for days!"

"Oh, good to know it only takes two days for you to sleep with someone else!"

The girl spoke up from behind them, "Um, what's going on?"

They both yelled, "Not now!" 

Castiel turned around and started to walk away into the parking lot. 

"Cas, wait!" Dean ran out after him, still half naked and completely not giving a damn, because Cas was leaving, he was leaving and he was angry. 

The angel whirled on him. "No, Dean. There is no 'wait' and there is no  _'Cas'_. Congratulations, you were right. We are through."

Castiel flew away and Dean died inside for two years.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an abrupt ending, so sorry about that. I don't think I am going to do any more of this story but I will if asked.


End file.
